Fire Of Love
by xXStupidTurtleXx
Summary: Summary: Rei had always had feelings for Mina but never told her because she feels this love is bad, but also Mina has always had feelings for Rei she has never confessed because she fears rejection. But the weird thing is Rei is the only person who Mina cannot sense her feelings even though she is the Goddess of Love.
1. Chapter 1

Fire of Love

Summary: Rei had always had feelings for Mina but never told her because she feels this love is bad, but also Mina has always had feelings for Rei she has never confessed because she fears rejection. But the weird thing is Rei is the only person who Mina cannot sense her feelings even though she is the Goddess of Love.

Warning Rated M for Coarse Language, Violence and Sex Scence

I do not own Sailor Moon

Chapter 1

Rei's Pov

"Mars Fire IGNITE!" I screamed as I attacked the Youma. "Love and Beauty Shock!" Sailor Venus yelled out as her attack hit the Youma. The Youma fell to the ground and as it slowly turned to dust. I got out my communicator. "It's all good guys, we destroyed the Youma", "Alright, good work guys. Oh by the way we are a having a meeting tomorrow, cya guys then" Serena responded. I shut the communicator of and put it away.

"Rei do you want to grab a bite to eat" Mina asked.  
"Yeah okay, let's go" I replied.  
We started walking to the Arcade we always go to because they have a food court in there as well. Mina sat down at a table first and I went to go order our food. By the time i came back with the food I saw some guy next to Mina, gee that made my heart boil. Some guys always hitting on her I fucking hate it so much.

"Mina a brought the food" I announced as i got closer to get her attention. "Oh hey thanks Rei, oh yeah Rei this is my boyfriend, Miki" She replied. ' boyfriend...fuck me, i feel like shit, i can't believe she has a boyfriend'. "Nice to meet you I'm Rei" I said smiling. But on the inside my heart felt broken.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Rei had always had feelings for Mina but never told her because she feels this love is bad, but also Mina has always had feelings for Rei she has never confessed because she fears rejection. But the weird thing is Rei is the only person who Mina cannot sense her feelings even though she is the Goddess of Love.

Warning Rated M for Coarse Language, Violence and Sex Scence

I do not own Sailor Moon

Chapter 2

Mina Pov

Rei turned and walked away to get our food. "Hey Mina, I can't believe I ran into you here" Said a voice from behind me. "Omg Hey Miki" I said as i jumped and hugged him. "Haha How you been doing Mina" He asked. "Same as always, still trying to figure how to tell Rei I love her" I replied. "Why can't you just be Brave for god sakes, you have never backed down from saying your true feelings!" Miki shouted. "Yeah but this is different Miki, shes the first girl I've loved"I say. "Oh here she comes now" I announced. "Hey Mina how about we pretend to go out and see if it tells us if she feels the same way" Miki Suggested.

Before I even had time to reply Rei was bringing the food back. "Mina a brought the food"Rei announced. "Oh hey thanks Rei, oh yeah Rei this is my boyfriend, Miki" I replied. "Nice to meet you Miki, I'm Rei" She said with a stern voice. "Haha nice to meet you too, I hope we can get along" Miki said happily. 'She looks a bit angry, it can't be because she likes me, must just be because shes protective of her friends' I thought.

"So you guys are really dating?Prove it?" Rei demanded in a soft voice. "Alright will this do" Miki said. Before i could object, Miki had his arms around me and lips on me. 'No Stop, I don't want this' i thought but it wont come out of my mouth. Miki lets me go. "Wow damn guys" Rei softly said. "Oh yeah I just remembered I have to be somewhere else right now"Rei said as she got up and left.

I swear when she turned around and left I could of sworn I saw tears in her eyes, but it must of been my imagination Rei wouldn't cry, or would she.

TBH

Well thanks for reading i hope you like it :)

I should be udating every few days

because I have two week holidays ^_^


End file.
